1. Technical Field
This application relates to a link structure and a key switch structure used for a keyboard of an apparatus, such as an information processing apparatus, a measuring apparatus, a medical apparatus, or a personal computer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Keyboards in apparatuses as described above conventionally include link structures. The link structures may include rotating members that present difficulties in assembling the keyboards.